(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is a device for quickly detaching and reassembling a frontmask of a computer casing. In a lower part on an inner side of the computer casing a movable device is installed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With prior embodiments of frontmasks one had to use a lot of screws, a screw driver and other tools to assemble the frontmask and the casing of the computer. For detaching the frontmask, every single screw has to be taken out again with the screwdriver.
Detaching and reassembling a frontmask in this way is very laborious and time-consuming, and impedes an efficient and large scale production.